Flowers for you
by Witch Mix
Summary: Desde hace un tiempo, Mukuro recibo obsequios de un admirador secreto ¿Qué pasara cuando se lo encuentre cara a cara? 10069


Mukuro nuevamente bufó molesto cuando abrió su puerta.

Esta vez era una Borgoña con una notita. "_**Eres una Borgoña**_" decía la notita. Arrugó la nariz e hizo bolita aquel papel.

Desde hace dos semanas aproximadamente, una persona se tomaba la molestia de "cortejarlo" colocando siempre en la puerta de su casa una flor y una notita. Empezando con una Acacia amarilla y un "_**No temas, solo soy un admirador**_" lo cual le puso los pelos de punta. A los tres días recibió una Lavanda y un "_**esta flor simboliza lo que sentí al verte por primera vez**_". Al fin de la primera semana, había recibido una Amapola y un "_**En mi campo de Amapolas solo puedo verte a ti**_**".** Y ahora la Borgoña. Esto de verdad lo estaba empezando a fastidiar, ya que de seguro ese "admirador secreto" no lo conocía realmente.

El era un ex convicto de la peor calaña y si por algo salio, fue porqué su hermanita Chrome logró sacarlo bajo palabra. Y desde ahí tuvo que valerse por su cuenta y vivir como podía. La casa era prestada y siempre comía lo más barato del mercado, principalmente sopas instantáneas. Su vida no era de lujo pero prefería eso ante la cárcel. Temblaba de solo recordar los tratos que le daban. Y cuando pudo tener paz, aparece el condenado que quiere fastidiarle la vida y mandarle cositas ñoñas como si él fuese una colegiala fácil. Porque a Mukuro lo podrían describir con muchos adjetivos, pero nunca fácil.

Con esos pensamientos tiro la flor a la basura y entró nuevamente a su hogar, satisfecho, sin notar que era observado por un joven que sonreía tristemente.

Ahh~ otra vez había rechazado su flor ¿Debería rendirse? No, si aunque sea lograba que el mayor notara su existencia, le valía poco que rechazara sus flores.

Byakuran Gesso, un joven recién graduado de abogacía tan solo a los 18 años, todo un prodigio, había caído rendido ante el hermano mayor de su compañera, Rokudo Mukuro de 20 años, el cual lo traía como loco suelto. Ya quería besarlo, y abrazarlo y darle duro contra el muro, esa era su motivación para acercarse día a día a su puerta y dejar una flor con un mensaje, el lenguaje de las flores se le daba bien, aunque creía que a su amado no. Rió levemente y regreso a su hogar. _Mañana probaría algo distinto._

Mukuro no cabía en su sorpresa. Frente a él había un ramo lleno de Dalias violetas pero estas no venían con notita, sino con un elegante hombre de cabellos blancos y peculiar tatuaje bajo su ojo derecho de sus misma estatura.-**Es un gusto poder finalmente hablar contigo Mukuro-chan**-aquella voz era tan varonil y segura de si misma. Mukuro se abofeteo mentalmente, no podía perder el control solo porque alguien bien parecido se le hacía presente.

-**kufufu ¿acaso dijiste "chan"?-**solo había una persona en el mundo que podía usar el "chan" con él y ese tipejo no era su querida Chrome-**bueno, no importa. Largate y deja de mandarme flores-**con esa frasecilla se dispuso a cerrar la puerta pero la fuerte mano del peliblanco se lo impidió.

**-Una cita-**dijo con cierta vergüenza. Había juntado valor para poder hablarle y no pensaba tirar todo por la borda-solo te pido una cita-

**-¿Cuándo te deje tutearme?-**preguntó el mayor, pero luego Byakuran de un estirón le acercó el ramo de flores y Mukuro las miro un largo rato, para luego suspirar-**supongo que solo por esta vez haré algo bueno en la vida y aceptare…la cita**-agarró el ramo de flores ante la feliz cara del Gesso-**kufufu dejare estas en agua y vendré. Mientras piensa en un modo de entretenerme-**con una sonrisa maliciosa le cerró la puerta en la cara para hacer lo que dijo.

Byakuran no podía estar tan feliz, pensar que se había tomado tanto tiempo y su amado acepto a la primera. Se puso serio. Claramente esto era una prueba para ver si estaba capacitado para ser aunque sea, un amante, babeo y le salio sangre por la nariz. El amante de Mukuro-chan~. Al escuchar la puerta abrirse, se limpio las babas y la sangre para ver nuevamente a Mukuro, el cual vestía un pantalón negro con botas y una camisa blanca. Estaba jodidamente sexy ante los ojos del peliblanco y cualquiera. El mencionado tosió impaciente**-Y bien ¿A dónde me llevaras?-**pregunto un tanto aburrido.

**-¿Eh?-**

**-kufufu no me digas que pensabas invitarme a salir pero no sabes a donde llevarme-**

**-Bueno…-**

**-Sabía que esto era una perdida de tiempo. Márchate**-dispuesto a entrar nuevamente a su casa, no contó con que Byakuran lo agarrara de la mano y empezase a correr**-¡Hey!-**

Pero el peliblanco estaba muy ocupado pensando que el restaurante que tenía en mente tuviese mesa libre. Rió internamente, para un Gesso siempre había mesa libre.

**-Esto es… ¿para mi?-**Mukuro no cabía en su asombro. Frente a él había un delicioso plato de carne suave con una buena cantidad de pasta y no faltaban unas pequeñas verduras asadas. La baba se le salía, ya que nunca probó un platillo como ese-

**-Por supuesto Mukuro-chan, lo pedí especialmente para ti con un poco de pasta extra ¿No lo has probado antes?-**Mukuro negó con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar su platillo-**pues eso cambia desde ahora**-por primera vez, Mukuro alejo la vista del manjar-**mientras yo viva, Mukuro-chan no volverá a comer sopas instantáneas-**

**-kufufu como agradecimiento, ignorare el hecho de cómo sabes que es lo que como**-y sin perder mas tiempo, agarró los cubiertos y empezó a degustar el platillo mientras Byakuran degustaba las adorables caritas que hacia Mukuro al probar cada bocado.

Y así transcurrio el día de estos dos. Habían ido al teatro, donde Mukuro quedo maravillado con la obra Pagliacci, y Byakuran ensanchó su sonrisa, les gustaba la misma obra. Luego fueron a una famosa heladería donde el peliblanco se enteró que a Mukuro le gustaba mucho el chocolate. Y una vez sentados en una banca del parque, el mayor empezó a interrogar al menor.

**-¿Qué es lo que te gusta mas de mi?-**eso fue solo para empezar-

**-Físicamente tus hermosos ojos heterocromaticos y tu bello cabello azul índigo, tan singular como tu. Y exteriormente, esa salvaje y diabólica personalidad, muy excitante-**Mukuro sacudió un poco su cabello en señal de que le gustaba lo que decía.-

**-Bien, ahora dime ¿Cómo me conociste? Que yo recuerde jamás hable contigo hasta ahora-**

**-Bueno, al principio fue en la graduación, te vi junto a tu hermana y pensé que eras el ser mas bello de todos, el tiempo se detuvo y agradezco eso**-le tomo las manos-**porqué lo aproveche para apreciar cada centímetro de ti-**se deleito con el sonrojo del heterocromatico pero luego el mayor alejo sus manos de las suyas y se levantó de la banca-**Mukuro…-**

**-Es tarde. Me voy**-y dicho eso, se fue sin mirar atrás.

Una vez que se alejo de su campo de visión, Byakuran llevo sus manos a su cabello y apretó con fuerza ¿Qué hizo mal? ¿En que momento lo arruino? Esa y más preguntas invadían su cabeza, tratando de ignorar las lágrimas que caían en sus ojos.

Byakuran se levanto con ganas de nada. Ayer se había ido a su casa con un profundo dolor en el pecho y al llegar, lo único que hizo fue recostarse en su cama y dormir.

Decidido a quedarse en la cama todo el día, ignoro a quien le tocaba la puerta, simplemente se hundió en sus sabanas de nuevo. Hasta que la puerta de su habitación se abrió de una patada, haciendo que se levantase del susto. Y ahí, apoyado en el marcó de su puerta, estaba Mukuro.

**-Como…-**

**-Soy un ex convicto cariño, tus cerraduras son un juego de niños para mi-**Mukuro tenía algo detrás de su espalda pero el del tatuaje no se fijo en eso, estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en lo que estaba pasando-

**-¿Qué haces aquí?-**le termino por preguntar en un tono frió al de pelo índigo-

**-kufufu que frío ¿Dónde quedo el idiota enamorado de ayer?**-el cinismo que tanto le encantaba a Byakuran se hizo presente, pero el menor simplemente no estaba de humor.

**-Dije ¿Qué haces aquí?-**

**-Tks esta bien. Toma-**y directo a la cara del oji-lavanda fue a parar una flor que al ver mas detalladamente, era un trébol blanco.

**-¿y que con esto?-**

**-Todavía no termino idiota**-y de sus bolsillos saco un pequeño trozo de papel-**Escucha atentamente, solo lo diré una vez. **_**Se un trébol blanco por mi y yo seré uno por ti**_**. Es todo.**

**-…No entiendo porque haces esto-**

**-Veras estupido, no le doy explicaciones a nadie pero supongo que lo haré solo por esta vez. Ayer me fui, no porque no me haya divertido, sino porque justamente me divertí-**

**-¿Eh?-**

**-**Mukuro suspiro molesto-**Fui a uno de esos lugares con computadora y busque los significados de las flores que me diste. Luego vi eso del trébol blanco-**medito unos segundos-**Y decidí dártelo, como muestra de que te dejare-**

**-Me dejaras…-**

**-Te dejare tener una oportunidad. Además, he notado que me conviene ser tu pareja, no pienso dejar esas comidas una vez las haya probado. Así que prepárate, porque conmigo sentirás el infierno-**

**-Pues que contradictorio Muku-chan, porque yo te haré sentir el cielo-**y con esas palabras dichas, se abalanzo sobre Mukuro para comenzar a besarlo, abrazarlo y darle duro contra el muro.

Ahh~ ese sería el mejor San Valentín de todos para ambos.

**_Traducción de los mensajes y flores (gracias wikipedia)_**

**_Borgoña:Belleza_**

**_"Eres una Borgoña": Eres una belleza._**

**_Acacia amarilla: amor secreto (en este no hay nada que traducir)_**

**_Lavanda: Amor a primera vista. (tampoco en este)_**

**_Amapola: Sueño._**

**_"en mi campo de Amapolas solo puedo verte a tí": en mis sueños solo puedo verte a ti._**

**_Dalia violeta: mi amor por ti es fuerte y crece cada día._**

**_Trebol blanco : piensa en mi._**

**_"se un treból blanco por mi y yo lo sere por ti" :piensa en mi y yo pensare en ti"_**


End file.
